A conventional strut type suspension is typically constructed in the following manner.
As schematically illustrated in a top view, as shown in FIG. 3, the conventional strut type suspension is so constructed that a strut a is held on the axis b of a spindle at a position in the vicinity of a wheel c.
When a disc brake is employed for such a suspension as described above, a disc brake actuator d should be installed at a position located away from the strut a, i.e., at a position offset from the uppermost end part of a disc rotor e in the forward or rearward direction. This causes the disc brake actuator d to be situated at a lower position as measured from the ground surface. Consequently, the disc brake actuator d is liable to be damaged or injured by flying pebbles or like foreign matter.
With respect to the conventional suspension including a coil spring f which is disposed separately from the strut a as shown in FIG. 3, the coil spring f, should be situated at a position offset possibly near to the central part of a vehicular body g in order to avoid an occurrence of interference with the disc brake actuator d. Arrangement of the coil spring f away from the wheel c in that way leads to a result that a magnitude of load exerted on bushes i required for holding the pivotal shaft for a control arm h is increased as the coil spring f is located more and more remote from the wheel c. Accordingly, employment of the foregoing arrangement is not preferable.